Nuestra extraña familia
by Laifing
Summary: Diaval y Mallory han trabajo juntos por un tiempo, pero no es hasta que Aurora entra en sus vidas que comienzan a conocerse realmente. Ellos verán a la niña crecer, junto con lo que sea que pasa entre ellos.
1. Frente a una lápida de mármol blanco

Como jefe Maléfica (como le apodaban en el negocio) era estricta, exigente; mucha gente, en su mayoría aquellas personas que tuvieron encuentros cercanos con la infame mirada que decían podía matar, atestiguaban que era una desalmada, despedía madres solteras, padres de familia, sin ninguna consideración. Mallory Moore no aceptada nada menos que la perfección. Sus accionistas, estaban de acuerdo en que ella era algo dura, pero los resultados no se negaban, era buena, y por lo tanto no aceptaba que sus subalternos fueran diferentes. Fue toda una sorpresa cuando contra todo pronóstico contrató al candidato menos obvio como su asistente. Diaval Winger era muy joven en ese entonces, no tenía experiencia en secretariado, tenía una carrera en literatura inglesa, ya que según él quería ser escritor. Nadie nunca supo porqué consiguió el trabajo. Pero lo cierto es que la joven CEO, y el aún más joven asistente personal, parecían ser la dupla más exitosa nunca antes vista.

En la oficina, estaban completamente sincronizados, había rumores que decían que su relación era más que profesional, pero lo cierto es que sabían muy poco el uno del otro, sólo detalles que salían a relucir en charlas sin importancia, y cosas que necesariamente se aprenden después de cierta convivencia. Mallory Moore y Diaval Winger eran las personas cercanas más ajenas que pudieran existir.

Pero aquel desconocimiento concertado, estaba por cambiar con tan sólo una llamada.

—Diaval necesito que viajes a New Jersey—dijo mientras escribía en su computadora, él estaba más que acostumbrado a que ella le hablara sin mirarlo.

—Sí señorita.

—Irás como mi representante a una junta con unos abogados y a recoger algo, al parecer es urgente, pero yo no tengo tiempo para nimiedades.

—Bien ¿cuándo salgo?

—Lo antes posible.

Nada más ni nada menos. Diaval había aprendido a no hacer preguntas más de las necesarias, trabajar con Mallory era como trabajar para la mafia. Aunque le tenía más miedo a ella que a un capo. Algunas personas admiraban a aquellos dos, que podían comunicarse con miradas y un par de señales, pero para Diaval a veces era simplemente cansado trabajar con alguien de quien jamás se sabía qué pensaba. Él nunca tenía la información completa, parecía que sólo era un mecanismo en el gran engranaje de la mente de Mallory.

Fue un viaje corto, de Nueva York a Nueva Jersey. Cuando llegó, había algunas personas presentes que no reconoció, algunas con cara de pena fingida, y otras más tratando de ver el papel que el abogado detrás del escritorio tenía en sus manos, otra persona entró en la sala y a esa sí la reconoció, era uno de los abogados de Mallory, éste saludó a Diaval, y con al parecer todos presentes el otro abogado comenzó a leer.

— Bueno ya que la señora Leila y el señor Stefan estaban en proceso de divorcio, algunas cláusulas cambian, según el acuerdo prenupcial…

Diaval estaba en shock, sintió un frío en todo el pecho, y la sangre en su totalidad se le había ido a los pies, estaba en la lectura del testamento de la hermana de Mallory, para Mallory éste asunto era una "nimiedad", pensó horrorizado. Cuando el evento comenzó a desenvolverse, los parientes de Stefan se peleaban por los pocos vienes que no había sido confiscados por la evasión de impuestos. Y cuando se mencionó un fideicomiso para una tal Aurora todos comenzaron a pelearse por ella. Diaval sabía que Leila había estado embarazada hacía no mucho, y entonces Mallory sólo le dijo que ya no quería saber más de ellos, que era una pérdida de tiempo. Diaval nunca supo porque seguía tan cerca las actividades de la familia de su hermana, pero tampoco fue como si le hubiera preguntado alguna vez.

— El único tutor que los padres nombraron fue la señorita Mallory Moore, ella será la tutora legal de la menor Aurora Kingston. Señor Winger como representante legal tiene que firmar unos papeles, mañana se hará entrega de la menor que ahora mismo está en servicios infantiles. ¿Señor Winger me escuchó?—Diaval asintió, a pesar que aún estaba asimilando toda aquella información, una niña… Mallory su tutora.

— ¿Cómo murieron?—preguntó al abogado cuando iban saliendo de la lectura del testamento.

— Un accidente, fue una carambola, algunos testigos dicen que venían peleando, ellos iniciaron el accidente.

— ¿Y el funeral?

— El día de mañana, serán dos funerales, a Leila la enterrarán en el cementerio Mount Moriah, y a Stefan en el Holy Cross—el abogado le dijo que Mallory había pagado todo pero la organización cayó a cargo de los amigos de Leila, además le dijo que Mallory no asistiría al funeral.

En la habitación del hotel, Diaval lanzaba su celular al aire, y lo atrapaba, jugando con él, pensando en si hacer aquella llamada o no… él era un empleado, ejecutaba los comandos de su jefa sin preguntas. Pero… ¿qué razón tendría para no asistir al funeral de su hermana? Su única familia. Él sabía que habían tenido problemas (graves, aunque no exactamente qué tipo de problemas) pero para alguien que había crecido en una familia grande y unida, aquello le parecía prácticamente inconcebible, él quería creer que la muerte lo borraba todo. Y aún más importante quería creer que Mallory sí tenía un corazón.

Por fin la valentía llegó a él, eran las 12 a.m. y rezaba que Mallory siguiera despierta. Para su grata sorpresa, la voz que constó el teléfono no parecía adormilada, pero sí bastante molesta.

— ¿Qué sucede?—secó, al grano, no le sorprendía, sonaba cansada, y había algo en su voz que no supo identificar ¿sería acaso pena?

— Señorita, mañana es el funeral, creí que le gustaría saberlo—hubo un largo silencio, él no sabía que hacer o qué decir, sólo sostuvo el teléfono mientras su mirada viajaba por la habitación inocua del hotel.

— Ya lo sabía ¿algo más?—contestó finalmente Mallory.

— Y nada… sólo creía que le gustaría saberlo. El día de mañana harán entrega de la niña—pensó en las palabras que estaba usando y se sintió mal, estaba hablando de una niñita de 8 meses (calculaba), no de un paquete.

— ¿Y sobre el dinero?

— Los parientes del señor Kingston estuvieron peleando, una mujer quería la custodia de Aurora, en cuando salió a relucir la palabra fideicomiso—una especie de bufido se escuchó del otro lado de la línea y hubo otro silencio prolongado.

— Mañana en cuanto te entreguen a la niña quiero que regreses, aún tienes llaves de mi apartamento, me imagino, sabes que no me gusta gente extraña en mi casa, así que por unos días te encargaras de adecuar una habitación para la niña, antes de conseguir una niñera de tiempo completo—Diaval, se revolvió el cabello en frustración una cosa era ser la niñera de una mujer adulta, asegurarse que comiese, que fuera a casa a dormir, que tomara sus vitaminas, pero una cosa muy diferente era ser la niñera de una niña de verdad.

— Está bien señorita—fue lo que salió de su boca, como siempre en su mente se estaba quejando, pero jamás se negaba a nada que ella le pidiese.

— Entonces hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana, señorita—colgó y se tiró en la cama, él se sentía triste, todo aquello le hacía sentir un vacío dentro de él, una niñita se había quedado huérfana y su tía, su única familia ni siquiera asistiría al funeral de sus padres.

A la mañana siguiente el abogado de Mallory acompañó a Diaval a recoger a Aurora, una mujer se la entregó a Diaval con una sonrisa.

— Es una bebita muy tranquila—Diaval recordaría aquel día por el resto de su vida, tomó a Aurora con mucho cuidado, le sostuvo la cabeza y la acunó en sus brazos. Era pequeña y le sorprendió que pudiera respirar a través de su naricita, le pareció todo un milagro, toda ella le pareció un milagro.

— Señor Winger, lo acompaño al auto.

— Antes me gustaría asistir al funeral—el abogado se encogió de hombros, y murmuró un "como guste". Cuando llegaron ahí las personas ya se estaban marchando, caras tristes, Diaval asumió todos eran amigos, dudaba que alguno fuera un pariente, él se acercó, mientras los enterradores finalizaban su tarea, la lápida era de mármol blando, Leila Moore se leía, con un epitafio "Nunca olvidaremos tu sonrisa", y entonces vio a la pequeñita dormida entre sus brazos.

— Parece que tu mamá tenía una bonita sonrisa, no te preocupes, veré que tu tía te de fotos de ella—le dijo en voz baja a la bebé, que sólo frunció los labios entre sueños. Diaval, sonrió con tristeza y dejo el ramo de lirio blancos que había comprado en una florería cercana.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—una voz fría, inexpresiva que reconocería hasta en el mismo infierno le habló.

— Yo… creí que… tú no…—Mallory no esperó una respuesta, se acercó, ignorando por completo a la bebé, sus lentes oscuros le impedían ver a donde sus ojos se dirigían, sólo la vio dejar una rosa blanca.

— ¿Tú trajiste los lirios?

— Sí.

— Gracias… eran sus favoritos—Diaval, sabía que también eran los favoritos de Mallory, y ahora que lo pensaba no sabía porque conocía aquél dato. La bebé comenzó a hacer sonidos, parecía que iba a comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento, Mallory bajo los lentes y esa mascara que se había hecho antes de entrar al cementerio, se angustió, detestaba a los niños, que lloraran y que fueran descontrolados. Pero Diaval, con un par se movimientos, entre ellos unos saltitos que Mallory encontró ridículos, divertidos y hasta podría decir algo, sólo algo tiernos, detuvo el llanto antes de que tan siquiera iniciara.

Y ahí frente a una lápida de mármol en un día muy soleado para un funeral, recibieron a Aurora en sus vidas. Y ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.


	2. Capítulo 2- ¿Asistente o niñera?

De regreso a Nueva York, Mallory se reintegró a sus labores cotidianas de inmediato, le indicó a Diaval que por unos días él se haría cargo de Aurora, en tanto encontraba a alguien para cuidar de ella. Diaval se preguntaba quién sería el pobre diablo que lo sustituiría en la oficina, nadie mejor que él sabía lo quisquillosa que Mallory podía ser.

Con la tarjeta de crédito platino de Mallory fue de compras con Aurora, la cual había sido entregada con nada más que el mameluco que llevaba puesto, una cobijita rosa, y una silla para el auto.

Entró en una tienda especializada para las necesidades de los bebés, estaba lleno de mujeres con vientres abultados, brillando, con sonrisas en sus rostros y totalmente emocionadas por elegir las cunas, los portabebés, las mesitas altas, y demás objetos que hasta aquel momento Diaval no sabía que existían.

Obviamente el hombre con la bebé en brazos, en traje y corbata (mal ajustada) llamó la atención de una de las empleadas de inmediato.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

— Sí verá… necesito todo lo que se pueda… necesitar para el cuidado de un bebé.

— ¿Padre soltero?—preguntó sonriendo la joven.

— Algo así—contestó, pensando en lo extraño de la situación que estaba viviendo. Lo siguiente, fue él comprando un montón de cosas, entre ellas móviles, chupones, juguetes, ropa, y accesorios para el cabello, tendría que aprender a peinar a una niña, pensó con algo de pánico en algún momento. Diaval tenía sobrinos, y tenías nociones básicas de cómo cuidar a un bebé, pero una cosa es que te dejen con tu sobrino de 2 años una hora y otra muy diferente que te dejan con un bebé de 8 meses todo el día. No había tenido oportunidad de estar mucho con Aurora, cuando se la entregaron acababan de alimentarla, así que no tardó mucho para quedarse dormida. Ahora había decidido hacer acto de presencia, comenzó a llorar, estridentemente, de inmediato captó la atención de todas las mujeres presentes. Diaval trató de repetir el truco, comenzar a susurrarle cosas y moverla, para calmarla, pero no funcionó.

— Creo que necesita que le cambien el pañal —dijo una mujer con una mano en el vientre.

— ¿Qué?

— El pañal —Diaval por un momento actuó como si no hablara el mismo idioma que ella, y es que una parte de él quería creer que cuidar de Aurora no sería nada más que jugar y alimentar a una dulce niñita… y olvidar la parte en la que trataba de interpretar los berridos, y sobre todo quería olvidar la parte del pañal.

Diaval levantó a la niña hasta una altura en la que pudiera asegurar que necesitaba un cambió de pañal, para su desgracia olfativa, definitivamente Aurora lo necesitaba.

— Creo que sí lo necesita… ¿alguien tiene un pañal que pueda regalarnos? —preguntó, muchas mujeres le extendieron pañales (aquella escena ya la había visto, pero en un bar con una mujer que había pedido fuego para encender un cigarro). Diaval tomó uno al azar y dio las gracias. Se dirigió al baño, tratando de recordar, eliminando otros detalles de aquellas veces que había visto a sus hermanas cambiar los pañales.

Estaba con Aurora recostada en el cambia bebé que había en el baño, no había talco así que pensó que habría que eliminar ese paso, esperando que una omisión como esa no causada una rozadura. Cuando Diaval prosiguió a limpiarla, Aurora comenzó a reír, Diaval no sabía si era por las caras que él estaba haciendo o esa niña estaba burlándose de él de una manera más personal.

— Eres tan pequeñita, ¿Cómo puedes hacer que la leche se convierta en… esto? —por suerte tenía un estomago fuerte, pensó que tenía que agregar a su lista de compras aromatizante. Cuando finalizó salió del baño, Aurora estaba sonriendo, y viendo todo a su alrededor con sus enormes ojos.

— Bueno veo que alguien ya está de buen humor —comentó la joven empleada. Las cosas que Diaval había puesto en el "carrito" ya estaban en bolsas, pero ahora que Aurora estaba más despierta la paseó por la tienda, para ver qué llamaba su atención.

Diaval estaba maravillado por las expresiones que ella hacía, como si a través de sus ojos todo fuera maravilloso, la niña extendía las manos cuando veía algo que le gustaba, y debido a que la mayoría de las mujeres aún estaban en espera de su propio bebé, muchas se acercaban a la niña.

— Qué linda, ¡Tiene tu sonrisa! —Diaval le dirigió una mirada a la niña, él era de los que decían que los bebés no se parecían a nadie, y aquel comentario se lo había confirmado.

El chofer de Mallory lo estaba esperando fuera, ayudó a Diaval a meter todo al auto. La siguiente parada era el supermercado.

Ahí, se encontró frente a un enorme pasillo lleno de fórmula para bebé, Aurora estaba jugando con (y babeando) el cuello de su camisa, mientras Diaval malabareaba entre sostenerla a ella y los frascos de formula. Por más que leía y leía las tablas nutrimentales de las diferentes marcas, no podía decidirse por una.

— Bueno al final tú eres la que vas a tomarla dime ¿cuál te gusta? —Aurora le sonrió, mientras ponía unas de sus manos en una de las latas. Diaval tomó aquel gesto involuntario como una decisión por parte de la niña y se llevó 10 botes de fórmula de esa marca.

Lo siguiente fue la papilla, Diaval repasó los distintos sabores, haciendo caras de asco a algunos en específico.

— Hígado, y… buag, dios, te garantizo que nadie come esto, pero como ustedes no pueden hablar se los dan —Aurora lo veía con sus grandes ojos, él sabía que para aquel momento la niña ya estaba cansada y que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, o por lo menos dejaría de estar tan tranquila. Tomó todo aquel sabor que hubiera incluyendo aquellos sabores que ni el comería, ya que quizá a Aurora le gustaría. Compró pañales (que según el empaque eran adecuado para los meses que tenía), y compró varios botes de talco para bebé, así como un shampoo que se encontró por casualidad que era especial para niños. Salió del supermercado, empujando el carrito hasta el estacionamiento.

— ¿Tienen otros 10 bebés más en casa?—preguntó el chofer con ironía, Diaval sonrió, mientras sujetaba bien a Aurora en la silla.

Al llegar al apartamento de Mallory y después de varios viajes para meter todas las cosas al apartamento, ya todo estaba ahí, sólo hacía falta armarlo.

En cuanto llegó montó la sillita alta (que para su suerte fue de los muebles más simples de armar) y sentó ahí a Aurora, mientras él preparaba la leche y se la daba, luego destapó un frasco de comida de bebé (que terminó comiéndose él)

— La de sabor mango no es está tan mal, pero a mí me suena más a postre, así que tú comerás hoy la de guisantes —le dijo a Aurora. Cuando la comida terminó, la cargó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que eructada. Él no tenía idea de para qué o por qué hacía aquello, sólo sabía que era lo que sus hermanas hacían cuando sus hijos terminaban de comer. La segunda vez que le cambió el pañal, notó con algo de auto condescendencia que le había puesto el pañal al revés. Después de un vídeo rápido en YouTube, se sintió un experto y cambió a Aurora con algo más de confianza (y un poco menos de asco). Puso una manta y le dio algunos juguetes que al parecer eran seguros para meterse a la boca y daban masaje en las encías. Comenzó a armar la cuna, mientras levantaba la vista de vez en cuando para ver a la pequeña gateando. Era muy adorable.

Mallory llegó después de un largo día, después de dar por sentado ciertas cosas, uno las aprecia aún más cuando hacen falta, una de ellas era Diaval como su asiste, la chica que lo había remplazado hoy no había hecho más que estupideces.

Mallory caminó, sus pasos resonaban en el piso de madera, el lugar no se sentía vacío como todo los días, cajas esparcidas en la sala, la alertaban de un posible y mayor desastre dentro de la puerta que estaba a punto de abrir. Ahí en el piso boca arriba estaba Diaval, rodeado de almohadas y con Aurora recostada en su pecho. Mallory sintió una profunda incomodidad, y un nudo en la garganta sin explicación alguna. La habitación tenía ya la cuna armada, era de color blanco, con un bonito diseño, y las paredes habían sido decoradas con unas hermosas pegatinas de árboles y aves, que le daban color al inmaculado blanco de la habitación, ella le había dicho que comprara todo lo indispensable, pero por la cantidad de cosas esparcidas por el lugar, tendría que repasar el significado de indispensable con él.

Mallory tomó a Aurora con cuidado, pero tratando de guardar toda la distancia posible. Ya sabía por las fotos que la _beastie_ era un bebé feo pero de cerca lo era aún más, o eso se repetía así misma. Cuando se enteró de que Leila estaba embarazada, algo dentro de ella se rompió… y una voz muy en el fondo de su mente decía "pudo ser tu bebé" mientras otra le decía que Leila le había hecho un favor, al casarse con Stefan, he impedir que ese fuera su bebé.

Dejo a la niña en la cuna y la cubrió con una pequeña manta. Era difícil mantener la distancia con una niña de la que se era tutora, pero lo intentaría, el plan era que a los seis años la enviaría a un internado, no sabría nada de Aurora hasta los 16 o 18 si todo iba bien. El plan era enterrar el pasado, y la única pieza faltante era la niña. Aunque Mallory trataba de alejarse, ese día que levantó a Aurora por primera vez se quedaría con ella por el resto de sus días.


	3. Capítulo 3- La maldición

Después de dejar a Aurora en su cuna, caminó hacía Diaval, con la punta de su tacón le pico las costillas un par de veces, hasta que comenzó a moverse.

—Diaval es tarde, lo siento, debí haber llamado.

—Ey, Mallory… ¿qué hora es?—preguntó tallándose los ojos y apartando algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro.

—Casi las 12 a.m. lo siento de nuevo, la chica que fue tu remplazo hoy, hizo un par de estupideces y tuve que quedarme.

—Ya veo, bueno entonces me iré ahora, vendré mañana antes de que salgas a trabajar.

—Ya es tarde, puedes quedarte, quiero decir…—Diaval sabía que no era cuestión de tiempo, o cuestión de que Mallory quisiera que se quedara, era cuestión de que era la primera noche que pasaría con Aurora, y cuidar de un bebé de 8 meses que apenas y podías mirar parecía difícil.

—Claro señorita.

—Mañana por favor comienza a buscar una niñera, a tiempo completo.

—Sí señorita—Mallory estaba saliendo de la habitación, cuando de pronto dio la vuelta sobre sus talones.

—Otra cosas, ¿quién eligió la decoración?

—Yo… claro tuve un poco de ayuda, una encargada y cinco mamás.

—Bueno ustedes 7 tienen buen gusto. Gracias por cierto—Mallory salió de la habitación, y Diaval no podía ni imaginar todo lo que aquella mujer se guardaba, acababa de perder a su hermana, su única familia (aparte claro de Aurora), ahora era responsable por aquella niña y estaba tan estoica. Se quitó los restos de sueño y fue a ver a Aurora, la cual estaba ubicada en el centro de la cuna, la movió para que sus pies tocaran la base de ésta, según una recomendación que había leído en internet. Se sentó junto a la cuna, leyendo blogs para padres, y demás detalles que en otras circunstancias parecerían insignificantes, podía hacer la diferencia entre un bebé feliz y un bebé en el hospital. Criaturas frágiles.

Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a pesar revisó a Aurora una última vez, Diaval no se cansaba de ver a la niña, era un sentimiento extraño, una mezcla de lástima, ternura, y algo que seguía sin identificar, una sensación cálida… casi familiar; salió y se recostó en el sofá, calculaba que en una media hora Aurora despertaría, para comer.

Mallory estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño, un baño rápido con agua tibia, no parecía haberla relajado mucho, quería dormir, pero su cerebro no se detenía. No quería quedarse sola con sus pensamientos, la noche anterior se había quedado trabajando y por un momento había olvidado todo, hasta que Diaval la llamó y la trajo a la realidad. Y ahora tenía una parte de la realidad en la habitación del final del pasillo. Escuchó el silenció, y salió para ver qué sucedía, encontró a Diaval recostado en el sofá. Parecía cansado, nunca se había percatado de lo joven que era. Y pensó en todas las cosas de las que no se percataba, de todas la cosas que no sabía. Por extraño que pareciese (para dos personas que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos), nunca hablaban de sus vidas privadas, ella apenas sabía algunas cosas de él, él en cambio sabía un montón de detalles que las personas aprenden después de años de convivencia, detalles insignificantes pero importante en alguna medida. Pero sobre cosas más importantes como el corazón roto, y la verdad del padre de Aurora, eso él no lo sabía. Era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo y eso a Mallory le pareció algo patético, dado que le pagaba prácticamente, para pasar el tiempo con ella.

El llanto de Aurora rompió el silencio de la noche y Mallory se congeló al instante, Diaval se incorporó de golpe, y sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de ella, corrió a la habitación de la niña, el llanto se detuvo y ella caminó ahí, entre abrió la puerta, él cargaba a la bebé mientras le daba una botella de leche, Mallory cerró la puerta y fue a su habitación, se acurruco en sí misma, y pensó que no podía hacer eso sola, que esa niña no podía haber caído en peores manos, que cómo Leila osó dejarle a esa niña después de todo lo que paso. Y entre reproches, enojo y un profundo agradecimiento a Diaval por quedarse, se quedó dormida. Cuando Aurora se durmió Diaval salió a la sala de estar, estaba seguro que entre la oscuridad vio a Mallory, quizás había sido un sueño pensó.

Aquella sería la primera de muchas noches, en la que se sumieron en una rutina sin palabras. Diaval prácticamente vivía ahí, iba a su casa sólo para conseguir mudas de ropa, comían lo que ella traía después del trabajo, él jugaba con Aurora mientras ella trabajaba en su computadora y fingía que no los estaba mirando. Parecía cansado y lo estaba, ya que Aurora era demasiado inquieta en la noche, Diaval le comentó a Mallory un par de veces que era como si la niña supiera exactamente el momento en el que había alcanzado un sueño profundo, para comenzar a llorar. Él por otra parte no entendía la resistencia de ella a querer a la niña. Mallory no entendía el vínculo entre Diaval y Aurora, y aún más importante no entendía el sentimiento de exclusión y de soledad que su relación le traía. Por otro lado Mallory le dijo en varias ocasiones que estaba haciendo demasiado, lo que ella no quería ver es que Diaval no lo hacía por ella, no se quedaba toda la noche despierto por ella, no había cambiado toda su rutina por ella. Era por Aurora.

Y en tanto la oficina era un desastre.

—Necesito que te apresures con el asunto de la niñera, en lo que va del mes ya cambié 5 veces de asistente.

—Bueno si dejaras de despedirlos—Mallory lo vio como si estuviera diciendo la máxima incoherencia de la vida.

—Bueno si tú dejaras rechazar a todas las niñeras—Diaval se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que él creía en el dicho de que si quieres que algo se haga bien hazlo tú mismo, tenía un apego con esa niña, y la sensación de que nadie cuidaría de ella como él, aunque ya tenía a varias candidatas en caso de que Mallory lo hiciera volver a la oficina.

—Sobre eso, yo podría ya sabes quedarme aquí y cuidar de Aurora y también podría trabajar desde aquí, quiero decir no creo que se necesite alguien con mucho talento para llevarte el café a la oficina eso lo podría hacer otra persona.

—Anteayer alguien me llevó un café con canela—Diaval comenzó a reírse demasiado fuerte, Mallory nunca lo había escuchado reír así, claro lo había visto sonreír, y reír pero no a esos decibles. Diaval continuaba, el tono de seriedad con que dijo aquello, le pareció demasiado. Él sabía que ella odiaba la canela, pero tampoco le parecía para tanto. Mallory comenzó a reírse, era una cuestión más de contagio que otra cosa. Diaval por otro lado sólo había visto sonreír a Mallory un par de veces, (siempre por él, podría agregar con un poco de orgullo), si algo tenía que decir Diaval es que Mallory era aún más bonita cuando sonreía, todo su rostro se iluminaba.

—Sólo di que me quieres allá—dijo Diaval con una sonrisa que era vestigio de su risa anterior, Mallory tragó saliva, y es que claro que lo quería allá, pero el tono en el que lo dijo no le agradó demasiado, además, ¿por qué su empeño de querer él cuidar de la beastie?

—Te quiero en un lugar en donde sí me seas útil —Diaval sólo movió la cabeza, casi ignorando esas palabras fruto de la naturaleza de Mallory de siempre tener la última palabra. Lo vio sostenerla, ella tenía sujeto uno de sus dedos con su mano, y Diaval la miraba como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo. La niña siempre que la miraba le sonreía, daba saltitos, trataba de alcanzarla, pero ella siempre se alejaba, Diaval le arrojaba miradas de desaprobación que ella fingía no ver, la bebé sólo seguía sonriendo. En el mes que había estado ahí, la había cargada tan sólo dos veces.

Un día mientras Diaval jugaba con ella, comenzó a balbucearle cosas, a los 10 meses Aurora ya parecía querer comenzar a hablar. Y Diaval le hablaba con una voz baja, suave (que era demasiado diferente a su voz rasposa normal).

—Mira lo linda que eres, serás una rompe corazones estoy seguro, sí tú lo serás —le dijo mientras le picaba con suavidad el estómago.

—Después de los 18 espero—dijo Mallory cuando entró a la habitación.

—¿No me digas que no la dejaras tener novio hasta los 18? ¿No te parece algo excesivo?

—No es eso realmente. Irá a un internado de señorita cero chicos a kilómetros a la redonda. Saldrá hasta los 18.

—¿Internado?

—Sí, muy exclusivo en Europa, ya arreglé todo, tiene un lugar reservado, tienes que apartarlos con años de anticipación.

—¿Es enserio un internado?

—A los seis.

—¿Seis? ¿Es una broma verdad? ¡A los seis los niños aún necesitan a su padres!... quiero decir a su familia… me parece un poco excesivo, una cosa es que tuviera problemas con su madre, pero ella no tiene la culpa—Mallory se puso rígida, Diaval conocía esa mirada y sabía que había cruzado una línea.

—Esto, no es de tu incumbencia, acepté a esa niña porque no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, en los papeles no decía que la tenía que querer. En cuanto a ti, por favor no te metas—la voz de Mallory había sido tan tranquila, tan letal, Diaval puso a Aurora en su cuna, luego tomó su abrigo, su computadora y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Mañana a primera hora vendrá una niñera señorita Moore. Me reincorporaré mañana a mis actividades en la empresa—salió, no azotó la puerta, ni la cerró con fuerza, pero a Mallory le pareció un sonido fuerte, seco, rompedor.


	4. Capítulo 4- Feliz Cumpleaños Aurora

Knotgrass era el nombre de la niñera, era una mujer mayor cuyo nombre hizo fruncir el ceño a Mallory al creer que se trataba de una broma, le pareció una persona un tanto impertinente, pero Aurora parecía cómoda y Diaval era el que la había contratado a final de cuentas (y eso era una especie de garantía para Mallory). Y como él lo prometió se reincorporó justo el día siguiente al trabajo.

Al llegar a la oficina encontró su café en su escritorio, justo como a ella le gustaba incluyendo la temperatura. Mallory le dio un sorbo le supo agridulce. Por el resto del día apenas intercambió miradas con Diaval, estaba callado, era obvio que estaba molesto, pero Mallory sostenía su postura, él no tenía ninguna jurisdicción sobre la vida de esa niña. Aunque Mallory no quisiera dar su brazo a torcer, era difícil para ella, los últimos años lo único constante en su vida había sido Diaval, con sus sonrisas, sus quejas, su parloteo incesante, las comidas en la oficina de Mallory mientras hablaban de trabajo o tópicos sin importancia, esas miradas de desaprobación cuando su humor negro llegaba un punto en el que Diaval consideraba era momento de parar. Pero desde que había vuelto, se había convertido casi en parte del mobiliario, taciturno, y no sólo con ella sino con las demás personas de la oficina, educado siempre pero ausente, y lo más importante que Mallory notó es que a la hora de la comida desaparecía, y con él el apetito de ella.

A esa hora todos los días Diaval visitaba a Aurora. La señora Knotgrass a pesar de su excelente currículo y títulos en educación infantil, simplemente parecía no poder lidiar con los llantos de Aurora, y siempre se sentía absolutamente aliviada cuando Diaval llegaba, así fuera por 45 minutos, era todo un alivio para ella que Aurora dejara de llorar.

Mallory no tardó mucho en enterarse de las visitas de Diaval, la niñera no era precisamente la persona más discreta del mundo. Aun así no dijo nada, jamás le comentó o le preguntó a Diaval sobre sus visitas vespertinas a Aurora, e ignoraba o mejor dicho fingía no percatarse, de las visitas de los fines de semana con las excusas más absurdas (lo cual era principalmente porque los domingos era el día libre de la niñera, y no había forma en la que Mallory pudiera cuidar sola de Aurora). Las cosas entre ellos volvieron a una normalidad fingida, como si vivieran en un momento suspendido.

Y así, la pequeña cumplió un año. Mallory lo sabía, sabía perfectamente el día en que Aurora nació, Diaval en cambio, tuvo que hacer un allanamiento del que esperaba Mallory jamás se enterara, en busca del acta de nacimiento de Aurora.

19 de Julio, Diaval se aprendió la fecha, y planeó una pequeña fiesta, sólo él, la niñera (la cual trajo a su hermana y a su extraña sobrina), e invitó a una de sus hermanas que vivía en Nueva Jersey la cual tenía un hijo de 3 años para que los acompañara (en pro de que hubiera más gente en la pequeña fiesta). El pastel, globos, un regalo, un vestido nuevo para Aurora, todo estaba listo. Sólo faltaba un último detalle.

— Mallory, verás en dos días.

— Lo sé—no lo dejó terminar la frase, y ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

— Y…

— Haz lo que quieras, en tanto no me involucres—fue todo, Mallory sabía que Diaval no iba a dejar pasar el cumpleaños de la _beastie_.

— En caso de que cambies de opinión estaremos en el parque cerca de tu apartamento.

— Ah, ¿Ya terminaste las ordenes de trabajo?

— Sí, señorita.

El día estaba soleado, y debido a que era una tarde entre semana el parque estaba semi-vacío. Los pocos invitados llegaron, ubicaron una manta como para un picnic en el pasto. Las cuatro mujeres parloteaban, mientras acomodaban la comida que había traído, en tanto Diaval lidiaba con su sobrino y la pequeña Aurora que era obvio no estaba muy complacida en compartirlo.

— Entonces usted es Knotgrass— dijo la hermana de Diaval señalando a la nana — Tú eres Flittle —dijo señalando a la mujer de azul —, y tú eres Thistletwit ¿correcto? —la chica rubia vestida de verde asintió.

— En nuestra familia somos muy creativos con los nombres —comentó Flittle, la hermana de Diaval pensó que además tenía una gama de colores muy marcada.

— Sí bueno, en mi familia todos tenemos nombre que parecen sacados de novela romántica victoriana así que no soy quien para juzgar —dijo Charlotte sonriendo. Buscó a Diaval con la mirada y lo encontró empujando a su hijo en el columpio, mientras con la otra sostenía a Aurora, la cual se contorsionaba y balbuceaba para conseguir la tan anhelada atención.

— Parece su padre ¿verdad? —dijo la señora Knotgrass con una sonrisa.

— Sí, Diaval siempre ha sido ese tipo de personas con mucho amor que dar, pero lamentablemente siempre parece dárselo a la persona equivocada.

Diaval era el menor de cinco, y Charlotte como la mayor sentía que tenía la libertad de opinar sobre la vida de los cuatro menores, su opinión sobre la de Diaval es que debía dejar de trabajar con Mallory Moore, ya que según ella le estaba absorbiendo la vida, "debes dedicarte a escribir, a hacer tu propia familia, no a ser el recadero de esa mujer" le decía.

Charlotte caminó hacia donde estaban, dejando a las tres mujeres peleando por quién sabe qué cosa. Relevó a Diaval en su tarea de columpiar al niño, mientras él tranquilizaba a Aurora, que acababa prácticamente de despertar de su siesta de medio día y estaba ligeramente irritable.

— No se parece en nada a tu jefa —comentó Charlotte.

— No, pero se parece mucho a su mamá.

— ¿La conociste?

— No, sólo por fotografías. Era muy bonita. Igual que tú no es así —dijo haciéndole cosquillas a Aurora, la risita de la niña hizo sonreír a Charlotte.

— Es una niñita preciosa. —dijo su hermana sonriendo.

— No puedo creer lo rápido que crecen los niños.

— Sí, de pronto ya quieren hacer todo por sí solos. Uno no está tan consiente del paso del tiempo como cuando tiene un niño creciendo cada día cerca —Diaval asintió, y volvió a fijar su mirada en Aurora, Charlotte se estremeció a causa del amor con el que Diaval miraba a Aurora —Diaval… no te encariñes tanto con ella, no es tu hija y…

— Lo sé, lo sé…

La hora del pastel había llegado, todos se tomaron fotos con Aurora que llevaba puesto un bonito vestido azul y una corona, la fiesta se prolongó más de lo que Diaval pudo quedarse, pero aún disfrutó cada segundo la sonrisa de Aurora, y cómo sus ojos brillaban con la emoción de su primer cumpleaños.

Mallory estaba picoteando su ensalada con el tenedor, no tenía hambre, y a pesar de que trataba de concentrarse en el trabajo, no podía evitar pensar en lo que estaba pasando en un parque no muy lejos de ahí. Diaval llegó un poco más tarde de lo que se supone debería y se reincorporó a sus labores, Mallory lo podía ver desde la puerta abierta de su oficina, tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

Un mes después aproximadamente, la niñera le entregó un paquete de fotos que según ella Diaval había dejado ahí en la tarde. Mallory pasó las fotos una por una, la luz, el césped, Diaval, Aurora, Knotgrass, tres mujeres adultas que no conocía, y un niño pequeño, miró las fotos detenidamente… entonces recordó unas viejas fotos familiares, Aurora se parecía muchísimo a Leila, de hecho era idéntica a ella, se dio cuenta que no parecía tener nada de Stefan en ella. Mallory lloró, se había perdido el primer cumpleaños de Aurora. El funeral de su hermana.


	5. Capítulo 5- El pecado de los padres

Unos meses más se fueron volando. A veces Diaval creía que Mallory bajaba la guardia, a veces parecía que iba a abrirse, pero luego retrocedía, se ponía peor. Él veía la mirada de añoranza que a veces ponía, como deseando ser ella la que estuviera cargando a Aurora, jugando con ella en su lugar. Pero siempre parecía terminar haciéndole más caso al rencor que se la comía por dentro. Mallory luchaba contra esos sentimientos que nacieron de ningún lado. ¿Era porque era su sangre? ¿O era porque la pequeña beastie era una niña muy dulce, tranquila y adorable? Cosas que jamás admitiría en voz alta, cuando Diaval o la niñera no estaban cerca, jugaba con ella, y la cargaba por momentos, pero no más.

Un día Mallory estaba trabajando en su habitación, como si no fuera suficiente el constante estrés emocional en que vivía, aparte su trabajo era otra fuente de estrés, no importaba cuanta gente tuviera trabajando para ella, a cuantas personas les relegara trabajo, siempre había algo que hacer. Era domingo y la niñera no trabajaba, y Diaval no se había presentado aún, no es que fuera una obligación, pero Mallory se estaba preocupando, nunca había fallado un domingo ¿y si algo le pasó? Se preguntaba, quería llamarlo, pero ¿qué le diría? Aún era temprano, la pequeña beastie aún estaba durmiendo por suerte. O eso creía Mallory.

— Mami —dijo Aurora de pronto, con su pequeña voz. Ella ya tenía un año y medio, era una niña muy lista y había aprendido a hablar rápidamente. Aún Mallory podía recordar los balbuceos que emitía, mientras Diaval repetía y señalaba las cosas para que ella las dijera. Recordaba perfectamente a Diaval sentado con ella en el piso, leyéndole.

Mallory estaba congelada, por lo de "mami" vio a la niña que estaba parada en el portal de su habitación. Y eso la hizo recordar cuando la beastie comenzó a caminar, cómo Diaval la esperaba a unos metros, cómo la niña lo buscaba con una gran sonrisa. Cómo cuando aprendió a caminar comenzó a seguirla a ella por todos lados, siempre que estaba en la casa.

— Vete. No soy tú mamá. Recuerda —dijo Mallory. Ya habían tenido esa conversación, Diaval solía corregir a la niña discretamente, pero Aurora seguía llamándola mamá cada que podía.

— Cárgame, arriba, arriba —exigió la niña.

— No me gustan los niños —dijo Mallory como última defensa. Pero la niña seguía ahí de pie sonriendo vestida con su pijama amarilla que parecía hacer que su cabello brillara aún más. Aurora sólo subió los brazos como hacía con Diaval cuando quería que la cargara. Mallory se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia la niña, casi de una manera amenazadora esperando que ésta se arrepintiera y se fuera. Pero no. Aurora seguía sonriendo, esperando. Mallory la alzó, y Aurora comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Mallory, pasando sus pequeños dedos entre las hebras. Cuando Mallory la bajó y la niña se fue, se quedó desconcertada e incómoda.

Unos domingos más tarde cuando Diaval fue a entregarle a Mallory unos documentos "urgentes" y se quedó a desayunar, almorzar y subsecuentemente cenar, porque Mallory quería "discutir" unos asuntos.

— ¿Qué te hizo?

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Mallory absolutamente confundida.

— Leila—Mallory, tomó un gran trago de vino, fijó su vista en Aurora que estaba jugando cerca, para el momento en que contestó Diaval había perdido ya el hilo de la conversación.

— Me rompió el corazón.

— Creí que tú no tenías corazón —dijo Diaval, casi arrepintiéndose de inmediato por ese comentario, él personalmente había visto algunas pruebas que podrías validar aquello, pero siempre trataba de pensar lo mejor de las personas, además, siempre supo que Mallory tenía algo muy pesado cargando por la vida.

— Ya no lo tengo—fue la respuesta de Mallory para su alivió, por un momento creyó que Mallory no dignificaría su estupidez con una respuesta. Pero no siguió hablando, sólo continúo comiendo su cena.

— Yo me iba a casar con mi novia de la preparatoria—dijo Diaval, Mallory lo vio a los ojos y él sonrió—; a esa edad siempre es amor, pero hay cosas que están destinadas a no ser, supongo. Ella me lo dijo directamente, que éramos muy jóvenes, y que… aún íbamos a cambiar mucho. ¿Y sabes qué? Ella tenía razón, pero en aquel momento, me derrumbé, hice un montón de cosas estúpidas… casi me matan en una de ellas. Aún me sorprende que le diera tanto poder a alguien sobre mí, y ella jamás lo supo, ya sabes lo que me hizo… o mejor dicho lo que me hice, por ella—. Mallory guardó silencio, pensó en lo que él le acaba de decir.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

— No sé qué te paso Mallory, pero creo que lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que no dejes que alguien controle tu vida, y quien eres… a todos nos han lastimaron, todos tenemos cicatrices, todos tenemos una historia que no queremos contar, a todos nos han roto el corazón.

— ¿Por qué crees que amamos más a esa edad?—preguntó Mallory de pronto. Diaval se sorprendió ante la pregunta, no tanto por la pregunta en sí, sino porque él creyó que Mallory dejaría simplemente morir la conversación como siempre. Iba con cuidado, sabía que si la presionaba se cerraría, y tendría que esperar quizás 10 años antes que volviera a abrirse.

— Porque todo es mágico. Nunca nos han herido, no sabemos lo mal que puede acabar, todas las promesas son posibles, el mañana nos asusta menos con alguien a nuestro lado y a los 17 años vaya que todos estamos aterrados —Mallory vio a Aurora apilando bloques. Pensaba, y era verdad, recordaba la libertad, podía casi sentir la despreocupación, el no tener miedo.

— Cuando yo tenía 16 lo conocí…—Mallory hablaba despacio, saboreando las palabras, ya que en parte se estaba contando así misma la historia—, él era un idiota, pero no conmigo. Y no sé las hormonas, y eso… entramos a la misma universidad, y a pesar que él cambió mucho yo seguía amándolo, tenía ambiciones absurdas, pero a mí me parecía un emprendedor. Cuando los planes de boda estaban en la mesa, salió a relucir el testamento de mis abuelos, a mí no me importaba que fueran a dejarle su herencia a Leila, de verdad… pero a él sí… Nunca supe si Leila era tan estúpida, o sí vio sus intenciones, pero él comenzó a cortejarla… fue todo tan rápido que… perdí a mi hermana y al hombre que yo consideraba el amor de mi vida, el mismo día. La traición… y la desilusión… que sentí—en ese punto del relato Mallory arrastraba las palabras, y Diaval repasaba la historia en su cabeza incrédulo, por el hombre que jugó con dos hermanas y de cierto modo salió ganando—. Habíamos sido ella y yo desde que tengo memoria, siempre cuidé de ella a pesar de que no era mucho mayor. Y sabía cuánto lo amaba, sabía lo que me lastimaría, y aún así. Y por otro lado él… no puedo creer que fui tan ciega, todo estaba ahí, él era tan…

— Está bien que los llores a ambos ¿sabes?—Mallory lo vio, y trató con fuerza de tragarse las lágrimas, no iba a llorar frente a él, ni frente a nadie. Y Diaval no dijo aquellas palabras con la intención de ser quien enjuagara sus lágrimas, no. Las dijo con la intención de hacerla saber que al final del día ella había sido su hermana y él a pesar de haber sido un maldito idiota, había sido un dulce recuerdo en alguna parte—. Sólo digo que ambos fueron importantes…—vieron a Aurora que jugaba ajena, a la escena.

— Ya es tarde—dijo Mallory, que por otro lado era su forma de decir que ya era suficiente de aquella conversación.

— Sí, ya tengo que irme a casa… pero Mal, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que te hicieron. Y a lo mejor es un regalo, ella es lo mejor de los dos—dijo Diaval, no esperó respuesta sólo le dio un beso a Aurora en la cabeza y salió de ahí.

Mallory llevó a la beastie a dormir, por suerte la niña estaba cansada y se durmió rápidamente. En la madrugada, salió de su habitación y fue a la de Aurora, la observó dormir, la vio respirar, despacio, tranquila. Pensó en las cosas que hizo, que había hecho, que haría, y se repetía una y otra vez que no podía ser la madre de aquella niña, y que los sentimientos en su pecho eran culpas que ni siquiera tenían que estar ahí. Ella fue la traicionada, la herida, la apartada. La que fue expulsada.

Diaval llegó a su apartamento, la contestadora comenzó a reproducir mensajes, entre ellos la chica de recursos humanos a la que nunca volvió a llamar, su madre diciéndole que el fin de semana había una comida familiar, un amigo que no había visto en meses y que le preguntaba si seguía vivo. Estaba cansado, en aquél momento pensó que mataría por un cigarrillo. Se dijo que mañana los contestaría, mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama, repasaba en su cabeza, lo que ella le había contado.

Mallory siempre había sido fría, dura. Él sabía o quería creer que era una máscara bajo la cual se ocultaba un interior frágil. Tenía razón, pero no era una máscara, era toda una armadura, había sido traicionada por las personas que más había amado en el mundo, claro que estaba asustada. Pero Diaval seguía sin poder justificar que lo pagara con Aurora, él no podía creer que Mallory siguiera con ese jueguito de fingir que la niña no le interesaba. Él la había visto como miraba a la niña muchas veces. Con anhelo, con un amor maternal implícito, que quizá ni siquiera ella sabía que tenía. Antes de ir a la cama, tomó un baño. Se vio en el espejo, las cicatrices en su pecho eran más profundas que las que tenía en el rostro, ¿sería similar? ¿Aquellas cicatrices se asemejaban a las que Mallory tenía en el corazón?


	6. Capítulo 6- Su primer día de escuela

Cuando Aurora cumplió tres años, Diaval publicó su primer libro (El cual tuvo la siguiente dedicatoria: Para mi hermana Charlotte que no me dejó en paz hasta que finalicé este libro, para Aurora cuya sonrisa me inspiró, y para M.). Diaval se sentía sumamente orgulloso, aunque había sido muy silencioso y reservado al respecto, había sido un libro publicado con poco tiraje y una modesta publicidad, pero el hecho de ver su nombre escrito en una portada ya era suficiente.

Mallory iba de camino al trabajo, ya que su apartamento no quedaba lejos de la oficina tenía la sana costumbre de caminar hasta ahí todos los días, pasó junto a los edificios y tiendas de siempre, nada se veía diferente, excepto por el escaparate de una pequeña librería, entre los libros de lectura para adolescentes y de superación personal para personas mediocres, vio un libro cuyo autor se llamaba igual que alguien que conocía: Diaval Winger, entró y hojeó el libro que estaba de muestra, efectivamente era él. Mallory compró el libro y salió de ahí.

Aún faltaba una hora para que él hiciera acto de presencia, y Mallory leía rápido.

Él quería decirle que no lo dejara ganar, que volviera amar, a sonreír. Que el amor verdadero no existe, que hay muchos amores en la vida, que cada uno es importante, que él lo fue, que alguien más lo sería.

Mallory leyó el libro, sentía que era una carta para ella, y cada palabra la golpeaba como chorros de agua fría. Cada una de esas palabras que necesitaba escuchar, pero que no quería. Cuando Diaval llegó, dejó el café de Mallory en el escritorio, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— Buenos días señorita. Quería pedirle, y claro si está bien para usted, si mañana yo podía llevar a Aurora a su primer día en la escuela.

— Vaya, vaya, un autor publicado quiere llevar a la pequeña _beastie_ a su primer día en la escuela.

— ¿Disculpe?—Mallory alzó el libro y vio a Diaval tragar saliva.

— Me dicen que se está vendiendo muy bien—comentó Mallory, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia él lentamente, casi de una manera amenazante.

— Yo, no lo sabía.

— ¿Por qué un autor tan prometedor sigue trabajando aquí?

— Porque su sistema de archivos es demasiado complicado, no quiero esparcir un mal por el mundo y tener a una fila de pobres chicos recién graduado de la universidad siendo despedidos por usted.

— Bien. Puedes retirarte—Diaval dio media vuelta en sus talones, antes de salir Mallory habló—Puedes llevar a Aurora, pero Diaval el plan del internado sigue en pie…—Diaval sonrió, pero Mallory notó la tristeza en sus ojos, se sintió culpable por alguna razón.

— Sí señorita.

Al día siguiente Mallory estaba alistándose para salir al trabajo mientras tanto fuera Knotgrass preparaba el almuerzo para Aurora, entanto Diaval la peinaba y la preparaba.

— Papá ¡Estoy emocionada!—desde que Aurora había aprendido a hablar, llamaba a Diaval papá, a pesar de las suaves correcciones que tanto él como la niñera hacían, llegó un punto en que no corrigieron a Aurora más, ya tendrían que explicarle las cosas cuando pudiera entenderlas mejor.

— Sí, espero hagas muchos amigos y te diviertas.

— ¿Mamá vendrá?

— No linda, la tía Mal tiene que ir a trabajar—Aurora hizo un puchero, y Diaval no pudo lidiar con aquella expresión, esa niñita lo tenía a sus pies. Diaval fue a la habitación de Mallory y tocó un par de veces antes de recibir respuesta.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Mallory puedo pasar?—escuchó un ruido, que interpretó como un sí, Mallory estaba sentada frente a su tocador, poniéndose su labial rojo característico, mirándolo por medio de su reflejo.

— ¿Qué pasa Diaval?

— Bueno yo… quería pedirte un favor.

— ¿Un favor?

— Sí bueno… es que Aurora, bueno creo que le gustaría que los dos la lleváramos a su primer día de escuela.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Vamos a jugar a la casita?—preguntó Mallory con un tono burlón.

— Somos la única familia que esa niña tiene—fue la respuesta de Diaval, seca, directa. Mallory guardó silencio.

— Iré, pero ahí va una licencia por enfermedad.

— No te preocupes creo que puedo lidiar con el trabajar con una gripe futura—dijo Diaval sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron, había niños llorando sujetos de las pantorrillas de sus madres, madres que no dejaban ir a sus hijos y los abrazaban como una boa constrictor, madres que prácticamente pateaban a los niños de los autos porque ya iban tarde a sus respectivos trabajos, y ahí entre mamás, a tiempo completo, mamás trabajadoras, mamás solteras, y de más, iba una niñita, su tía y el asistente de ésta tomándola de la mano, Mallory notó que Diaval era el único hombre presente, cosa curiosa pero no imposible, Aurora estaba sonriendo, y Diaval se agachó a su altura y suavizo la voz, hablándole en ese tono de voz suave y calurosa que sólo usaba con Aurora, Mallory miraba guardando su distancia pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar cada palabra.

— Diviértete mucho linda, haz muchos amigos, aprende mucho—Aurora lo abrazó, sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello, y Mallory sintió una ternura palpitando en su interior, ya la había sentido antes pero tunca tan tangible como en aquel momento, tan real y tan innegable—Anda dile adiós a la tía Mal.

— Bye, bye mamá—la niña le abrazó las piernas, y Mallory no pudo más que darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

— Ten un buen día _beastie_—vieron a la niñita entrar con una lonchera que apenas podía cargar, peinada con dos colitas que le había hecho Diaval, y la sonrisa más hermosa que habían visto jamás.

Mallory comenzó a caminar muy rápido, Diaval tuvo que correr para ponerse al corriente con ella, ella no podía con todos esos sentimientos, esos que no se suponía que estuvieran ahí. Esos dos estaban destruyéndola, sacándola de su zona de confort.

— ¿Está todo bien?

— No. Estoy un poco cansada de esto.

— ¿De qué?

— De este jueguito tuyo, no eres su padre, no eres su familia…

— No Mal, no seré su padre pero sí soy su familia, no puedes decir que no lo soy…

— ¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué te importa?

— No puedo dejar que amargues a esa niñita, ella no tiene la maldita culpa de los que sus padres hicieron, ella no tiene la culpa que tú no puedas superarlo—ambos estaban viéndose, algunos transeúntes los miraban interesados. Mallory iba a gritar que estaba despedido, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que era una malísima idea en muchos niveles.

— Esta discusión termino —dijo y se fue.


End file.
